Secret Love Slash Fic
by naurarwen-fangorn
Summary: This is a HarryDraco slash fic. It is rated R because of its content. If you do not like slash please do not go any further. Written by myself and a friend during an rpg


_This is your last warning, if you do not like slash or anything to do with it then please do notread any further. If however you do read this and don't like it, don't come complaining to me causeI have labeled it clearly enough for you all to see. Thank you for your attention. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Draco opened the door and walked into the library, voice hushed as he crossed over to the table where Harry was seated alone.

'Fancy seeing you here, Potter.'

Harry looked up from his book, it was one Hermione had got him for Christmas

'Yes funny that.'

'Reading? Didn't think you were smart enough.'

Draco pulled the book from Harry's hands, looking at the cover before he dropped it onto the table, closing it and losing Harry's page.

'Malfoy!'

He stood up quickly and looked at Malfoy, his hand almost on his wand. The Slytherin looked innocently at Harry as his name was snapped, pushing the book back towards Harry,

'I just wanted to have a look. That was all. Twitchy, aren't we, Potter?'

'You lost my page now. I was just getting to the good bit too' He grabbed Draco and dragged him into the huge stacks of books away from all eyes. Eyebrow arching, Draco allowed Harry to pull him out of sight.

'Going to have your wicked way with me, are you Potter?'

'What do you think Malfoy?' He grabbed him and pulled Draco's body against him as he pulled him into a kiss.

Draco squeaked slightly in surprise as he was pulled into a kiss, hands moving to slide over Harry's chest, one hand resting warningly on his shoulder, the other stopping at his waist as he kissed back, fighting against Harry for dominance of the kiss. For this time, and this time only Harry let Draco become to dominance of the kiss. His hands slipped around Draco's waist. Smirking to himself, Draco shivered as he felt Harry's hands around his waist, his own hands moving to slide underneath Harry's jumper and shirt as he broke the kiss

'Letting me take charge, Potter?'

'Well we all need to be alittle dominant once in a while dont we Draco?' Harry's fingers moved gently down the small of Draco's back.

Eyebrow raised, Draco nodded and kissed down Harry's jawline, fingers flexing under his shirt as he lightly caressed the raven-haired boy's abs.

'That's true... can't be feeling submissive all the time, can we...' Harry shuddered under the touch of Draco's fingers as the moved over his abs. He let out a soft moan.

'You're right Draco, which is a change...'

'What do you mean a change? I'm always right, Potter, didn't you know that?', nipping lightly at Harry's ear

Harry let out a soft laugh

'Like all those lies you told Rita Skitter back during the tournament?' Harry titled his head back alittle on the books behind him. Some of them purred gently. Draco chuckled against Harry's neck,

'Well, who are they going to believe? Me...'

He kissed down Harry's neck, pausing to suck at the nape or you? His hands slid further up Harry's shirt, nails grazing lightly down his sides. Harry's who body shuddered as Draco kissed his neck and his hands moved over his body'

'The Champion? Or the son of a Death-Eater? I have no idea' Draco paused in his ministrations to nip lightly at Harry's neck, whispering

'Who would you believe?' He kissed down to where he was sucking before and suck harder, leaving a dark hickey.

'Me, or you?' His nails graze slightly harder down Harry's sides as he pressed himself against Harry, hip pressing into the shorter's groin.

'I'd believe me of course Draco' The books behind him began to make strange and loud noises which would obviously draw the attention of the librarian, 'We should get out of here'

Draco pulled back and looked at Harry

'Come on then, let's go to the Prefects bathroom...' He pulled hands out from under Harry's shirt, the touches lingering as he picked up his bag.

Harry grabbed his bag as well, luckily he still remembered the password. Unless it was of course changed. He left the library and head to the prefects bathoom. Draco followed slightly behind, walking into the bathroom moments after Harry to dump his bag and cloak, watching Harry with an eyebrow raised

'Now, where were we...'

Harry smiled as he made his way over to the bath and turned on the tap to brint the hot water with just plain bubbles

'We have to watch out for Myrtle' He walked to the door and locked it 'She turned up last time I was in here'

'Why? We could just give her a show worth seeing...' Draco smirked he grabbed Harry's waist and spun him around, moving to pull his jumper off.

Harry was way ahead of him, he was already pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled Draco closer and kissed him as he took of the jumper and started undoing his shirt too. Draco moaned into the kiss, hands on Harry's collarbone, fingers brushing over it lightly. Harry pulled of Draco's shirt and then his own, he walked to the tap and turned it off. He undid his pants and took them and his boxers off and climbed into it. Draco watched Harry intentely, eyes raking up and down his figure before he followed Harry, pushing off his trousers and boxers and slipping into the bath, dropping under the water as he did. Harry waited for Draco to come back up as he leant against one of the walls. The bath was huge...like a swimming pool almost. Harry's feet just about touched the floor. Draco surfaced, looking at Harry with a knowing smirk as he drifted over.

'So, Harry... what next?'

'What do you think Draco?'

He pulled Draco into his arms as his hands began to move all over his back and through his hair. Draco's eyes flittered as he felt Harry's hands, arms slipping around his waist

'Well, whatever you want, Potter... I figure, equal power relationships and stuff...'

'Always thinking about yourself Draco...'

Harry's hands drifted down Draco's back as one tickled at the small of his back, the other coming round to Draco's crotch

'Well... I am a Slytherin...', Draco shivered, head dropping back slightly as he moved closer to Harry

'Everything's about me...'

Harry let out a soft laugh as his began to rub Draco's member. His lips connected with Draco's neck as he let his teeth nip the skin. Draco moaned quietly, head tipping to one side to allow Harry more access over his neck as he pressed closer to the shorter teen.Harry teeth nipped hard and his hand rubbed hard also as he turned Draco round and backed him up against the wall of the bath. Draco winced as he was pressed against the wall of the bath, toes brushing the bottom of the pool as he moaned louder, eyes closing at the sensations that made him shiver with pleasure.

'What do you want out of this Malfoy?',Harry had stopped kissing and nipping at Draco's neck, he rubbed his own hard cock against Draco's

Draco's eye quirked slightly,

'Well, I want satisfaction... ' He moaned as Harry pressed against him and he arched into the contact, hands sliding down to hold Harry's hips and pull him closer 'What do you want out of it?'

Harry was pulled close as he looked into Draco's eyes 'I don't know really, but something draws me to you, ever since Voldemorte came back'

'So, you're not in it for a cheap fuck?', Draco asked as he ground himself slightly against Harry 'Because I'm not...'

'I thought all you ever wanted Draco, a cheap fuck with some poor helpless Slytherin' Harry let out a soft moan as Draco ground into him

Draco groaned as Harry moaned, the sensations once again making him shudder as he tipped his head back to lean itagainst the wall of the bath

'Maybe with some poor... Slytherin... but never with you...'

'You're supposed to hate me though, you have for years. Why is it different now,' his hands rested on Draco's shoulders. Draco shrugged, regarding Harry through half-lidded eyes

'I don't know, I could ask you the same question... what's changed Potter? Why don't you hate me anymore?'

'I've always hated you, but there was always something there under all your taunting that made me think you weren't that bad after all', Harry let his lips slip to Draco's chest as he ran his tongue over it

Draco moaned again, hands on Harry's shoulders as he kissed his chest.

'So... w-what made you change your m-mind?'

'Because your not as bad as people make out', his teeth caugh the skin on Draco's chest as Harry seized his teeth around a bit of his skin

'H-Harry!' Draco's fingers twitched on Harry's shoulders as he leant heavily against the wall, feeling his knees buckle slightly. 'I have a re-reputation to keep... What would my f-f-father - fuck! - say?'

'You and you reputation...' Harry ground against Draco as his teeth still clutched around the skin leaving a dark bruise there. 'You father..he'd kill us both'

Draco let out a cry of pain-tinged pleasure

'Fucking... uh...' He exhailed shakily and bit his lip as he looked at Harry' Fu- Do it Harry... just fucking do it...'

'Tell me what you want me to do Draco? Beg for it...' He held Draco back against the baths side

Draco grimaced, breath quickening as his cheeks flushed further

'I don't beg, Potter.'

'Then you dont get Draco'

Harry pulled away from Draco and swam the far end of the bath and began to do some lengths. Rolling his eyes, Draco ducked under the water, swimming towards Harry, hands catching around his waist and spinning him round as he surfaced so that they were facing each other.

'Harry...' He whispered, leaning forward slightly 'I'll ask nicely, but begging is a little out of the question.'

Harry looked at Draco as spoke to him.

'Then ask nicely, not that you know how to be nice Draco. Cause I've never seen it', he smirked some, his hands moved to Draco's shoulder messaging them slightly Draco, still highly aroused, tipped his head back and leant into the gently massage as Harry spoke to him, hands on his hips pulling Harry forward slightly so that he could press a light kiss to his jaw.

'Well, I can be nice... when I want to be... Please, Harry... I want you to, he leant further forward so that his breath ghosted over Harry's ear as he whispered, 'I want you to fuck me senseless until neither of us can think straight anymore...' he purred, hands sliding down Harry's sides suggestively

Harry felt the light kiss on his jaw as he looked down into Draco's eyes

'Is that what you really want' Harry's body practically pressed against Draco's now as he whispered into his ear 'To fuck you senseless, right here, right now?'

Draco nodded, hands stroking lightly up and down his sides

'Yes... that's what I really want...' He whispered, shuddering as he felt Harry's breath over his ear Harry shuddered as Draco's hands when up and down his sides. He smiled

'Right here? I guess this is the most private place, seens you are a Prefect after all.' Draco nodded.

'No one else will come in... our reputation as enemies will stay safe...' He swiped the side of Harry's neck playfully. 'Right here... right now..'

Harry grinned now as he looked at Draco, he took his hand in his and entwined his fingers around Draco's. He pulled him along to the side of the bath. Draco allowed himself to be pulled along, shivering in anticipation as if cold even though the water he was in was warm. Harry was already hard, just at the thought of having Draco all to himself. He guessed he'd always like him in a way even through all the tormenting. He pulled Draco close to him, his hard cock rubbing against him. Draco moaned as he felt Harry press against him, even louder as he felt the other's hardened cock and his own arousal seemed to ache all the more Don't want to wait, Harry. He murmured between the quiet moans

'Do it?'

'I love to make you wait Draco, its what you deserve'

His whole body shuddered as he held Draco against him, his ground against him the best he could in the water. Draco made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper as he felt Harry move against him

'No, that's not fair Harry!'

'Was that the faintest whimper I just head' He smiled still grinding again Draco, his arms slipped around Draco's neck. His feet touch the bottom of the bath

'No, it wasn't.' Draco said quickly, cheeks flushing heavier as Harry's arms slipped around him. He too touched the bottom of the bath with his feet, both of them now having a steady position to 'work' from.

Harry lifted Draco out of the bath slightly he held him against the back of it. The tip of his cock touched Draco's enterance as he smirked. He slowly pushed the tip in before withdrawing again. Draco quivered in anticipation, pouting slightly as Harry withdrew after such a thrill had shot through him at Harry's teasing movements,

'You're a fucking tease, Potter, you know that?'

'I know'

His lips ran over Draco's chest, his tongue running over it too. His hands grabbed Draco's ass tight as he lowered Draco fully onto his throbbing cock, Draco let out a louder moan as he felt Harry enter him, crying out slightly in pain-tinged pleasure. He shuddered and pressed down, wriggling slightly as he adjusted to the feeling. Harry drew out of Draco so only the tip of his cock was inside his tight ass hole. Harry's mouth went to Draco's as he forced his tongue between Draco's teeth. He let out a soft moan as he pushed himself back into Draco. Draco kissed back passionately, tongue swirling around Harry's as he let the kiss swallow the groan that came from the back of his throat as Harry entered him again. His muscled clenched teasingly around Harry's cock. Harry pressed his body hard against Draco's grinding in and out of him hard. The bath wall rough under Draco's delicate skin.

Harry let out another moan as he slammed into Draco, his breath ragged. Draco's head snapped backwards, resting on the bath wall as he felt his back grating against it, feeling the rough tiles biting into his skin that only heightened the pleasure of his experience. Harry's moan only heightened the Slyterin's experience as he too moaned, hands moving to stroke over Harry's shoulders holding him close, kissing any part of the Gryffindor he could reach. He wanted to articulate what he was feeling, but he found that his breath wouldn't draw in deeply enough to let him. Draco's touches and kisses only pushed him on. He could feel himself almost lifting him out of the bath as he slammed into him. His breath staggered alittle his hands rested on the edge of the bath. No longer holding Draco's weight he hoped now he could reach the spot.

As Harry let go of him to push harder, Draco shifted slightly, Harry's thrusts hitting a spot that made him see stars over and over again, pleasure exploding behind his eyes as he felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge. As Harry hit that spot again, Draco came, crying Harry's name loudly and clenching down around Harry, eyes shut as he rode out his orgasm, fingers gripping the raven-haired teen's shoulders tightly, nails digging in. Harry knew instantly that he was hitting the spot as he watched Draco's reaction.

He closed his eyes as he heard Draco cry his name and came. Harry hit harder into him as he felt himself reaching his peak. He wanted alittle more though, this wasn't the end of it just yet. He slowed his pass alittle to stop himself from cumming. Draco, satiated, rubbed the marks he had left on Harry's shoulders tenderly before realising that Harry still hadn't climaxed. With an internal smirk, Draco set about breathlessly kissing along Harry's jaw, nipping at his ear and his fingers found and played with Harry's nipples, clenching his muscles around Harry's cock as he did, teasing the climax out of him. Harry moaned as Draco began teasing him trying to make him cum. His whole body shuddered and he picked up his pace again slamming hard into Draco's almost fragil body. He breath quickened alot more as he felt himself reaching his peak. He cam into Draco's tight ass as he let out a long, pleasure-filled moan.

Wincing, Draco relaxed as he felt Harry come, sliding down the wall slightly, arms locking lightly around Harry'sneck as he moaned his release. Leaning forward to kiss up Harry's neck, Draco panted between kisses,

'I love you Harry...'

Harry slowly pulled out of Draco as he grinned, he felt his body begin to sink under the water and out of Draco's grip. He barely heard Draco speak as he sank deeper, he kicked off and swam to the middle of the bath. He panted alittle as he came up from the water and looked over to Draco. Draco was amazed that Harry still had energy to swim as he leant against the wall, feeling his back start to sting from the scratches left by the tiles. One eyebrow arched delicately as he looked at Harry in the middle of the bath, head cocked to the side.

'Was there any purpose to that action, Harry?'

'Not really just needed alittle swim'

Harry began to swim again heading for the steps out of the bath. He only got up a few before sinking down on to them and closing his eyes. His body curled up some, his head above the water on a step the rest of him curled up have in the water, half not.

'Harry? You okay?' Draco swam over, pausing behind Harry, one hand on his back, concern flickering over his features.

'Yes fine...just absolutely exhausted', He opened his eyes and looked up to Draco and smiled some as he lifted himself up and kissed Draco's lips gently

Draco smiled into the kiss and kissed back just as gently, one hand cupping the back of Harry's head as he did so.

'Join the club. It's a shame that we're going to have to go back to hating each other now, isn't it...', he murmured pensively, tapping the end of Harry's nose fondly

'Who says we need to hate each other. We always have these times don't we' Harry looked questioningly at Draco as a hand slipped down the pale boys side

'Publicly, we need to...' Draco murmured, shivering as Harry's hand slid down his side '...keep up the facade.'

'I knew you'd say that, couldn't you for once be nice,' he looked up and down Draco's body as he smiled some, Draco's eyebrows furrowed

'You know what my answer to that is,' he whispered, leaning in close so that he could nuzzle the side of Harry's face 'My father would kill us both, and that's the last thing we want...'

Harry slipped his tongue over his lips, he could taste Draco on him. But he didn't want to lose that, he didn't want Lucius to find out

'You're right' Holding Harry close, Draco sighed heavily.

'One day, hopefully soon... when I am finally free of my father... things will be different. I promise you...'

'I'll hold you to the Draco.' His arms wrapped around Draco's back as his fingers ran over the marks left from the bath wall

Draco shivered as Harry's fingers traced over the sensitive skin on his back

'You do that...'

'I plan to, he smirked as he watched Draco shiver as his fingers moved over the pale, sensitive skin. He kissed Draco's neck gently. Draco's head tipped to the side as his eyes flickered, finding Harry's simple movements all the more intense.

'Good... I never break a promise you see...' Harry let out a laugh as the kisses traced up Draco's neck to his ear as he gently nipped it with his teeth

Draco's eyes closed properly, hands twitching where they held his hips loosely.

'What are you- Harry...' He moaned again, biting on his lip to control his reaction

'What was that Draco,' he smirked and stopped nipping on Draco's ears and brought his head back so he could see Draco's face Draco cracked one eye open to look at Harry

'You're awful... you know that?'

'I know' He smiled and gave Draco alittle wink before letting his lips drag across Draco's cheek and down his jaw line. Nipping at the skin every so often

'H-Harry... I thought you were tired...,' Draco murmured, eyes drifting shut as he enjoyed the sensation

'Maybe I'm not so tired,'his lips moved to Draco's to shut him up as he slid his tongue into his mouth.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
